Triangles
by jbr12476
Summary: 1 plus 1 doesn't equal 3 GS


TITLE: Triangles

AUTHOR: Jennifer Ransdell

Summery: 1 + 1 doesn't equal three

Disclaimer: I own nothing with CSI if I did GSR would have happened by now

A/N**POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EPISODES**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Gil Grissom was sitting at his desk going over the crime scene photos from the shootout Jim Brass and Sophia Curtis with the LVPD had with the gang members. _Something isn't adding up here._ There was a knock on his door. He looked up to find Sophia standing there.

"Sophia, what can I help you with?"

She looked apprehensive Gil noticed, "I was wondering what you were able to determine from the shootout."

Grissom shut the file and took off his glasses, "Sophia, you know I can't discuss that with you."

Sophia walked in and sat down tiredly in the chair across from Grissom, "I know, I was just thinking…."

"What were you thinking?" Grissom asked.

She sighed, "I think, I might have contributed to Officer Bookman's injuries."

Grissom stared at her for a moment, somewhat shocked at her statement, "Say that again?"

Sophia took a deep breath, _This isn't going to be easy,_ "When Detective Ortega was getting my statement on the shootout, I was still a little shaken…"

Grissom interrupted, " That's perfectly logical, you and Brass had just been through a very traumatic experience, I'm sure you weren't…"

Now it was Sophia's turn to interrupt, "No, that's not what I mean, I mean, that the events of the shootout were becoming increasingly clearer as the adrenaline was wearing off. I remembered…"

Grissom got up and moved around his desk and sat in the chair beside Sophia, "Sophia, what did you remember?"

"I remembered, Officer Bookman taking cover in front of Brass and I. The bullets were so close, I," she cleared her throat, "I can see Bookman rise slightly as more bullets start whizzing by us, I, I think he might have gotten in my line of fire."

Grissom was dumbstruck, "So, it's possible, that Officer Bookman might have gotten struck by one of your bullets, is that what you're saying?"

Sophia looked up at Grissom with tears in her eyes, "I think it's entirely possible."

Before Grissom had a chance to respond Sophia threw herself into his arms. _What the hell!_ Grissom didn't have to feel the wetness on his shirt to know that she was sobbing uncontrollably. _Okay, what do I do now?_ He gently patted her back with his free hand, "It'll be okay, Sophia, we'll find out what happened."

He could barely hear her response because it was muffled through his shirt, "What will I do if it turns out to be true? First my job at the lab and now my job with the LVPD. I don't know if my reputation can withstand something like this."

Before Grissom could answer his door opened, and Sara Sidle entered, she was looking down at a file and didn't see what was going on in front of her, "Griss, I can't make heads or tails of this trajectory angle," Sara lifted her head up taken aback at the scene in front of her, "Oh. I'm sorry, didn't know I was interrupting something, I'll come back." Sara said as she backtracked out of Grissom's office with a slight smirk on her face.

_Damn it!_ Grissom gently untangled Sophia out of his arms, "Sophia, we'll go where the evidence takes us, you know that, but you also know that whatever happened out there, you are not to blame. Why don't you sit here and collect yourself. I need to see what Sara needed." Grissom jumped out of his chair and headed for the door.

Sophia sniffled, "But, but, what about me?"

Grissom paid no attention to her statement. _How do I explain this one._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken him a good thirty minutes to find Sara. He had looked everywhere but the locker room. Shift was getting ready to end, maybe he'd find her there. He entered and found Sara putting her clothes in a bag to take home with her.

She could feel him before she saw him and she couldn't help the triumphant smile that came to her lips. _This is going to be fun._ "What can I help you with Griss?" she asked without ever turning around.

_She's not going to make this easy on me._ "Look, I wanted to explain to you what you saw in my office earlier."

Sara held up her hand to stop him, "No explanation needed, I know what I saw."

Grissom rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, "I know what you saw, but it's not what it looked like."

Sara tilted her head to the side and considered his statement, "Really, isn't it you that always says go with what cannot lie, the evidence. And I think I have all the evidence I need."

"No, you're interpreting what you saw all wrong…"Grissom started.

"Grissom, did you or did you not have a woman in your arms in your office?"

"Yes, but…"

Sara didn't let him finish, "And were you or were you not trying to comfort this woman in your arms in your office?"

"Yes, but, she…" he shifted uncomfortably.

She wasn't about to let him off this hook, it was too much fun watching him squirm, "And did you not tell me earlier this evening that there was nothing between you and said woman and did I not tell you that I thought that you were full of it?"

Grissom threw his head back in frustration, "Yes, but, she threw herself into my arms!" he practically yelled.

It was at that point Sara couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. Grissom scowled at her, "I'm glad you find this funny."

Sara tried to stifle her giggles, "Oh, come on Griss, you're just mad because you know I was right. I tried to tell you that Sophia had a thing for you."

"Sara, Sophia does not have a thing for me. She had some information on the shootout and I was trying to be more "emotionally available"."

Sara took a step towards Grissom, "Sure she did, and she couldn't have given this information to let's see maybe Brass or better yet Detective Ortega? Nooooo, she had to come to you Grissom. God, were you this dense about my feelings for you?"

Grissom put his hands on his hips, "I wasn't dense about your feelings for me, I was just…"

"Ignoring them?" Sara interjected.

Now it was Grissom's turn to step forward, "I was going to say stupid. But you must admit, I'm a quick study when it comes to your feelings."

Sara shyly looked down and blushed, "Thank god for that."

Grissom had moved right in front of Sara and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, "Sara…"

Sara shook her head and smiled, "Oh no you don't, don't even think about trying to get out of it."

Grissom's shoulders fell down, "But, I didn't know she was going to do that!"

Sara shook her head, "Doesn't matter, I told you she wanted you and you denied it. You were wrong and a bets a bet. And I am soooo looking forward to my back massage tonight. I've got this one spot here," she said pointing out a spot in the middle of her back, "that has been killing me all week long. I hope you've got the stamina to work it out." She said flirtingly.

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "You know, I bet Sophia wouldn't worry about my stamina. You know I've read that it's every man's fantasy to have a threesome?"

Sara smacked his arm, "I don't do triangles. But if it's a threesome that you want, I could always ask Greg. Makes more sense actually, he wants me and you know about the whole teacher student thing."

"You wouldn't!" Grissom asked.

Sara winked at him, "You'd be surprised what I would do."

THE END


End file.
